A Week with Tyson
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Kai never intended to spend the week with Tyson, but when it’s over, he finds he doesn’t ever want to leave… TyKa [2 of 7]
1. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: This story is Post G Revolution. OK yeah I know I'm terrible at finishing things before I start new ones…. It's one of the cons to being and astrological sign Aries…. Okay that's a bad excuse, forgive me! Also, in Japan, Sunday can be a regular workday for some companies, so that's what it is here. Oh yeah and sorry about the long chapters, I just can't seem to help it anymore….

* * *

**A Week with Tyson**

* * *

Sometimes where we are right now isn't where we're meant to be.

Sometimes we aspire to things that aren't what we really want, and we overlook what we truly love, losing track of what our hearts actually need along the way.

And sometimes it takes a lifetime, a day, or even just a moment, to figure out how to get back on the right path.

* * *

– _Sunday _–

* * *

Kai stood by one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that covered the high rise office building. The view from it was really spectacular, giving a wide picture of the downtown area of Bay City. The city hadn't changed much, though the skyline seemed to be towering with new developments more and more these days. Ever since the demolition of the place from the famous BEGA versus Team BBA Revolutions, reconstruction had transformed it once again to its former, and even better, state. This particular building had been one of the ones to sustain only minor damages from the events 3 years ago.

'_Three years…_' The dual-haired young adult thought, watching the people walking around on the street far below. Somehow it didn't seem like it had been so long since… well since everything.

Kai turned his gaze in a specific direction, one he often turned to. If he squinted and looked a little farther from this very position, the glint of the Sea Side Dome where the Beyblading World Championships had taken place could be visible on a sunny day just like today.

Hearing the noise pollution of ringing phones, computers and fax machines buzzing, while co-workers talked behind him, Kai sighed almost inaudibly under his breath. He wondered why he was here instead of there.

It had been the most obvious path to take. Voltaire had been well known among the major business companies since he had been very successful in building his own corporate empire.

Kai snorted and his lips curved downward distastefully. '_A lot of good that did for him.__ Corrupted by his own ambition and it sealed his fate behind bars…_' The former blader thought spitefully. '_Good riddance…_'

The product of Voltaire's fall was many companies looking for a strong replacement in the Hiwatari name. It still held power, after all, and it was decided that he would work his way through the new and improved Hiwatari Corps, until his inheritance could be passed onto him when he was ready. The road had been set in stone before he'd been given a chance to think twice about it, and later when he had thought about it, he did not know what else he could do.

The truth was he didn't give a damn about this job – profession – whatever… Day in and day out it was the same thing. It reminded him intensely of his strict boarding school he'd been forced to attend, and even then, he had found a way to skip classes and escape. There had always been something bigger than all of this that he longed for. Could he really spend the rest of his life doing something he wasn't passionate about? It had been a long time since he had felt any real kind of passion in his life anyway… 3 years to be exact…

Clenching his hand into a fist, Kai took one last glance out the window before he pushed himself away and turned back to the bustling office, intending to resume the work he was paid to do.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Hiwatari, I would like to discuss the latest report you were issued." An older man said steely as he approached the desk where Kai sat.

The dual-haired man tensed. If there was one thing he disliked more than the work itself, it was his superior, Mr. Kensaka. The old goat was a parasite, never leaving Kai a moment's peace if there was something that could be redone, and something more could be added. He was a nightmare to listen to and Kai would often go to lengths to ignore the old fool.

"This is not acceptable work Mr. Hiwatari. At least 10 more hours of work on this should correct it." The old man lifted a file into view and dropped it onto the desk in front of Kai curtly.

Kai's eyebrows clashed dangerously.

"You should try harder to live up to your Grandfather's standard. He was a great man." The superior intoned matter-of-factly.

Pure fury burned through the younger businessman's veins and almost of his body's own accord, Kai was on his feet and his hand reached out fisting itself around the other man's neck. That was one comment he couldn't possibly let slide.

"My _Grandfather,_ a great man?" Kai snarled out, shaking the other man violently by the collar, "He was _scum_ and you don't know the half of it!"

Shocked and scared gasps were heard around the office work area, as people stopped to stare in horror at the scene. Mr. Kensaka himself had gone white in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ claim that again." Kai spat, his mouth twisted in a grimace as he tore his hand away from Kensaka's neck roughly.

The old man's expression was severe as he frowned deeply, then motioned that he wanted to speak with Kai in his office, right this instant. "Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai grit his teeth together to contain his anger. "Fine."

* * *

Mr. Kensaka sat down in his leather executive chair and steepled his fingers at Kai. "As I said before, your reports are unacceptable; you are careless with the material." He listed. "Your work ethic is lax, you have absolutely no respect for the authority of this company-" He gave Kai a significant stare at this point. "And the other employees are afraid of you."

Kai gave him an insolent look. "…And your point is?" The younger man questioned rudely.

The superior drummed his fingers against the desktop, and pulled a paper form from one of the folders on his desk.

"You're going to fire me." Kai stated with realization and certainty that would be the outcome. He was… relieved that he would not have to come back here, though a part of him was also strangely anxious – he had no ready alternative.

The older man sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "No, you won't be fired. You're too big an asset to this company for me to do that…"

Kai's eyes narrowed.

Mr. Kensaka rubbed at his bruising throat and glared at Kai. "But you are suspended. When you return, the company will expect many attitude adjustments Mr. Hiwatari. You are capable of much more than this – you _are_ Voltaire's grandson, after all."

The younger man gave him an icy stare in silence.

"One week." The older man told him the time frame in a clipped tone, and pulled a pen from pocket to scribble down a note of it. "And then you _will_ be returning."

Kai said nothing, instead preferring to shoot the older man an ugly look that said everything, before he turned on his heel and strode out of the office.

'_One week…_' Kai thought seriously. '_Just one week…_' Not nearly enough time to figure out where he really wanted to be for the rest of his life. The dual-haired young man swiftly gathered his things and headed for the elevator of the high rise building, sparing on last glance out the window in that familiar direction before the metal doors closed.

* * *

When the young man stepped through the extravagant doorway to his grandfather's old mansion, the house was literally empty of anyone but him. It was usually that way. The hired cleaners worked through the day, and his sole butler retired to his quarters long before he arrived home at times. Was this even a home? Kai tried not to dwell on that question as he made the trip to his own quarters in the massive estate.

It was a lot – too much, this huge house. Now, more than ever, Kai dreaded spending another night under the shadow of his past. If it had been possible, Kai would have sold it off ages ago, but it was more complicated than that. All the money was still within the corporation and no where within his grasp.

Entering his room, Kai had just set down his briefcase when the phone rang. Ignoring the sound with practiced ease, the answering machine beeped and the pre-recorded message played.

"_Please leave a message after the beep._" A mechanical voice intoned, and the mentioned blip of sound followed.

"_Hey Kai!__ It's Tyson. I thought I'd give you a call in case you forgot what I sounded like, heh heh… _"

Kai's eyes snapped to the little machine and the one voice he would never have been able to forget.

"_Yeah, ahem, just updating you on what's happening over here with me, I guess._ _Hiro__ went to Hawaii to teach the kids there about Beyblade. And Gramps went with him – can you believe it? – Though I think it was for the surf, sun and fun. Anyway, it's just me here at the dojo the whole week, so if you ever get any free time, stop by or something ok? And man, I'm starting to wonder if this is the right phone number because you always seem to miss these messages…"_

He'd _never_ missed one of Tyson's messages, whenever they had come. A lot of times it had been the sound of that cheerful voice that was the only thing that made his day. It was just calling Tyson up himself that was the problem… When it came down to it, he'd never been able to do it, and Tyson had never called while he was able to pick up anyway… Kai's hand hovered over the receiver of the phone.

"_…So I guess I'll talk to you sometime…_"

The dual-haired young man snatched up the phone and held the receiver to his ear awkwardly.

"…Tyson?" Kai breathed out swiftly.

* * *

"…_Tyson?_"

The former world champion of beyblading, just about to say goodbye and hang up, blinked, and promptly did a double take to make sure he had heard correctly.

"…Kai?" Tyson hesitated. He listened, hearing nothing but silence on the phone line for a long moment, before elation settled in his chest at the short reply.

"_……Hey._"

"KAI!" Tyson yelled into the phone's receiver, surely damaging Kai's hearing temporarily. "Hey oh my gosh KAI. How are you! Have you been getting my messages, I've been waiting for _ages_ for you to call me back you jerk." Tyson rambled, jumping up from where he had been lying on his bed, and grinning at the older blader's sparse responses.

"_Tyson_ _I'm…fine…_"

"I'm really happy to hear that, Kai." Tyson replied, using both his hands to hold the phone to his ear.

He had tried to keep in touch with them all. Max and Ray had gone back to live in America and China respectively, so phone conversations and e-mails were the way to go, though those couldn't beat an actual visit. Kenny and Hilary he would see all the time, so there was no problem there. But the only one, who it seemed he had trouble keeping in touch with, was Kai. Truthfully he was worried about his one-time team captain. It felt as if he was drifting off, leaving everyone behind, pushing himself into his work.

"How's work by the way? You seem really busy with that." The baseball-capped young man questioned.

Silence encompassed the phone line for a long while.

"…._I was suspended from work._" Kai finally answered.

"Suspended?" The former world champ blurted in shock, nearly dropping the phone.

"_Yeah I…. it's for the whole week…_" Kai trailed off and Tyson felt his heart do a funny dance in his chest. '_The whole week?_' The pony-tailed blader thought.

"So does that mean you're taking me up on spending the week with me?" Tyson asked. When Kai didn't answer right away, he hurried on. "You can come over right now if you want to." He offered. "I don't mind and besides, when else are you gonna be able to see me, huh?" The long-haired blader joked.

"_…why not?..._" Kai muttered under his breath. "_…Tyson I think… I will_." The former team captain's voice gained conviction as he decided.

"…You will?" Tyson could hardly believe his ears for the second time that night.

"_…Yeah… You had a point, after all._" Kai's voice answered quietly.

Tyson smiled at that. "So, you're coming now?"

"_…I'll be there_." There was a soft click, as the phone was turned off.

* * *

Tyson was out the door and down the walk before Kai had barely gotten through the large ancestral gateway that surrounded the dojo. Tyson stopped short of knocking into Kai, though he looked like he wanted to hug him. Kai shifted the travel bag he held from one hand to the other, debating what to do as well.

They looked each other over. They hadn't changed much over the few years. Tyson was still wearing his grey jeans, and red jacket, topped off with his backwards baseball cap. He style hadn't changed at all, probably never would. Kai had opted for changing out of the stifling jacket and tie his work had required, wearing a comfortable black t-shirt and pants instead.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other like this, and they could only stare into one another's eyes.

"It's great to see you, Kai." Tyson grinned, the slight breeze gently shifting his long bangs around his face.

Kai gave the shorter young man a brief half smile. "Likewise, Tyson…"

The stars were sparkling overhead and Tyson was the first to break eye contact. "Man, you must be beat, let's go inside, okay?"

No arguments there, the two former Bladebreakers entered the dojo and Tyson spread his arms and gestured to the familiar place with a flourish. "Make yourself at home!"

Kai took in the home and felt himself relax, just a little bit. '_I wouldn't mind living in a house just like this._' He thought to himself.

"Come on, you can put your stuff down in the guestroom." Tyson gestured with a quick wave, showing Kai the way. The older blader followed his younger friend, sparing one more glance around the home.

"So, how _did _you get suspended from work, Kai? I thought you were important there or _something._" Tyson asked in a bewildered manor.

Kai sighed under his breath. "I strangled my superior."

Tyson laughed at the unexpected joke, until he realized Kai wasn't smirking in humor. "…You're serious?" He stared.

Kai didn't answer.

"Wow. Geeze, don't you think you were a _little_ harsh?" Tyson asked, looking back at Kai with one eyebrow quirked.

Kai stopped short and just gave his companion a _look_ that said he didn't think so, and if he had the choice to do it all over again he would have assaulted the old man a lot worse.

"Point taken." Tyson replied.

Sliding open a door revealed the guestroom to be a modest size, with all the necessities ready. There had always been a spare bedroom in the home, but whenever the team had stayed over, it was just more spacious to sleep in the dojo.

"Here it is!" Tyson rubbed his hands together and then jerked a thumb behind him. "The washroom is at the end of the hall if you forgot… and there're clean towels in there if you wanna take a shower."

Kai rested his travel bag on the floor by the door and walked over and sat down on the bed, testing the springiness of it with his hands.

Tyson smiled widely at the atypical behaviour. "Make yourself at home, Kai."

* * *

Kai didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling overhead as he lay on the comfortable bed. It felt like it was just now settling in that he had agreed to spend the week with Tyson. Had he been thinking straight? '_Probably not…_' Kai thought to himself. This Sunday had been a complete day for rebellion hadn't it?

Pulling the covers back and slipping out of the room, Kai quietly made his way to the kitchen where he pulled a glass from the rack near the sink and filled it from the tap. It was surprising he could still remember and find most everything even in the moonlit room. He supposed it was because he had stayed at Tyson's home before, but that had been more out of necessity than any kind of vacation… was this a vacation? Kai shook his head slightly and gulped at the water.

"BOO!"

Arms encircled his waist from the darkness behind him and Kai's eyes widened as he choked on the water.

"Hey Kai, you're losing your edge!" Tyson laughed and rubbed the older blader's back as he coughed. "I thought for sure you'd hear me."

Kai shot Tyson a murderous look as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The insanity had started already. "Tyson is there a reason you're walking around shrieking like a banshee…or do you _usually_ do that at 1am?" The taller young man asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, can't sleep." The midnight-blue haired blader shrugged apologetically. "I guess I'm just…glad… that we're spending the week together. I've missed you, Kai." Tyson explained earnestly, looking into Kai's eyes.

Kai stared at Tyson for a moment as the long-haired blader's words sunk in. "I've…" Kai hastened to reciprocate the sentiment. "I've missed you…too…" He finished, his heart beating uncomfortably fast for the first time in years.

Tyson's smile widened and Kai averted his eyes.

"Go to bed, Tyson, because I don't plan on sleeping in." The former team captain ordered sternly, crossing his arms in his usual way.

"You've got it Kai!" Tyson couldn't help but laugh, and he winked. "It'll be the best Monday ever."

* * *

End Part 1 of 7

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: Whoa oh man, thanks for all the great feedback to everyone that reviewed! Sorry for the wait, I was havin' trouble writing this for some reason. Thanks again for liking this…! Oh yeah and join the TyKa C2 I run, we're at 79 subscribers you guys, by Takao Aoki, 'the pair with mutual feelings' is us! And, just for age range for this story, Tyson is around 19-20, and Kai is 21-22.

* * *

**A Week with Tyson**

* * *

What if you lived by your heart instead of your schedule?

What if you found your heart knew what you wanted better than anything else?

And what if the only one you needed, was the one you thought you didn't, all along…

* * *

_- Monday -_

* * *

The sounds of chirping birds outside the window and the warm feeling of sunlight on his skin caused the figure in the bed to stir slightly. For a moment, it did not move again, for all appearances having returned to slumber.

And then Kai's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed. Suddenly alert, the former team captain remembered with clarity the events of the day before and how he had ended up at Tyson's home. Automatically, the young man turned to the bedside table to see what time it was before he got up for the day.

The time 8:23am in digital numbers looked back at him. '_What?_' Kai's eyes widened imperceptibly. Stunned at the late hour, he vaguely wondered if Tyson had somehow changed the clock's time as a prank. That option was quickly ruled out. He had never used an alarm to awaken. He always had the habit of getting up early without aid, thanks to his internal clock.

Rapidly becoming perfectly awake, he could hear the faint chinking of cutlery and dishes coming from the kitchen, signifying that Tyson was already up and about.

'**_I_**_ slept in?_' The horrible truth sank in and Kai frowned deeply as he swiftly got out of the guest bed and started to get dressed. '_This I'll never live down._' The dual-haired young man thought sourly. Even when he didn't try, Tyson still somehow managed to affect him.

* * *

Tyson yawned and stretched in the brightly lit kitchen. He absently scratched at his head while he poured himself a glass of milk to go with the plate of toast on the table. Sitting down at his place, the pony-tailed youth gulped at his drink while he waited for Kai to join him. He hadn't been sure what Kai would want him to make to eat, so he'd opted for the same easy meal, except he made some morning tea for his former team captain.

Glancing at the kitchen clock, Tyson silently whooped. He had managed to get up before Kai – but he'd been too excited to really sleep anyway.

Tyson yawned again and took another big gulp of his milk.

Kai walked into the kitchen a second later and Tyson stared. The taller youth was wearing his old purple and black outfit, his long white scarf securely wrapped around his neck, and the blue face paint in its eternal position. On anyone else, the clothes would have been extremely out of place, but on Kai, Tyson had considered anything _else_ on him out of place – especially that suit and tie.

"I thought you gave that up?" Tyson blurted out, nodding to Kai's attire with large eyes.

Looking at Tyson for a long moment, a hint of a smile appeared. "And I thought you _grew_ up." Kai replied before slipping into a seat at the table.

"Huh? Oh…" Tyson blinked until it dawned on him. Darting a hand to his upper lip, the pony-tailed youth rubbed away the white milk moustache in embarrassment, smiling anyway as he quickly poured Kai some tea. "So you got anything you wanna do today, Kai?"

Momentarily caught staring at the modest breakfast Tyson had fixed for him, Kai faltered. He hadn't had any plan of what to do on his suspension. Up until now it had all been spur-of-the-moment decisions.

"I didn't decide that yet…" Kai answered reluctantly.

Tyson just nodded and stuffed a piece of heavily buttered toast into his mouth. "Mffokay!"

Reassured at Tyson's easy acceptance, Kai picked up his tea and carefully sipped at it. He reached for a toast when he spotted Tyson watching him intently with a smile. Kai glared at him over the rim of the teacup.

Tyson met Kai's annoyed stare and grinned, leaning his head on his hand. "What?"

Kai closed his eyes and ignored that comment, returning to his breakfast.

The meal was just finishing up when Tyson leisurely got up to grab something more. The young man scratched his head through his backwards hat as he surveyed the fruit bowl that sat ominously empty. '_No more? That's not cool._' Shrugging, Tyson scooted over to the Kinomiya's large fridge to scrounge around for some juice.

Opening the fridge door, Tyson's eyes bugged out and he sweatdropped. "Uh oh….Kaaiii…" Tyson looked over his shoulder at his former team captain still seated in the chair.

Finishing the last of his tea, Kai set the cup down and looked at Tyson. "…What?"

"We kinda don't have any groceries for the week." Tyson explained, his head stuck back in the fridge in hopes of seeing food actually appear in the near-empty icebox.

Kai thought he knew what was coming but he asked anyway. "…And?"

As if on queue, Tyson turned around and grinned, deftly kicking the fridge door shut behind him. "Aaand….wanna come help me get some?"

When Kai didn't reply, Tyson put his hand to his chin slyly. "Or we _could_ order in the whole week, I haven't done that since Kenny and I were housesitting for his folks whe-"

"Fine." Kai cut in, getting up and briskly walking out of the kitchen to the doorway where he quickly put on his shoes.

Right behind him, Tyson grabbed his house keys off the small hook and smiled widely. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Your way?" Kai scoffed, crossing his arms. "You'd probably live on junk food and sweets if I weren't here right now."

"Hey…how'd you know…?" Tyson wondered aloud as he slipped on his sneakers and hastily followed Kai out the door.

* * *

The wind gently blew as the two former Bladebreakers walked along the sidewalk to the nearby grocery store that Gramps and Tyson would always shop at.

'_A week with Tyson…_' Kai thought mildly, enjoying the refreshing morning air away from the unwanted pressure to do idiotic work. '_A week of…peace…maybe._'

"Hilary and the Chief are still at university right now. They decided to get an apartment to rent right near the campus instead of the long commute there." Tyson's cheerful voice informed from beside him.

'_Or maybe not._' Kai sighed to himself as Tyson rambled on.

"Hilary said it was better than living in a dorm 'cause then she wouldn't have to fight the guys off of her with a stick," Tyson rolled his eyes like he didn't believe _that_ for one second, then continued, "…_and_ that it would be easier to room with a good friend than a total stranger. Plus they think the food on campus is terrible, though I _totally_ disagree to that!"

Kai inclined his head slightly, unsure of how to add to this mindless chit-chat.

"Have you tried_ her_ cooking? You'd be breathing fire for a month!" Tyson laughed and then looked like he was imagining Kai doing it. "Actually that'd be funny to see…"

"Tyson…" Kai glared at him.

Tyson grinned in mirth. "Ahem, anyway I figure it's an even trade since Hilary will probably go insane now that MingMing's new CD is out, and you _know_ how Kenny is a complete fanboy for that."

No, he didn't know… Had he really missed out on so much? Now even Beyblade had taken a backseat to his job, when before nothing – even hospitalization – would have kept him away from the game.

"So why aren't you there with them, Tyson?" Kai asked, breaking the comfortable lull in the conversation. The blue haired young man paused in walking and gave Kai a surprised glance before chewing on his bottom lip. It seemed like he was debating on what to tell Kai. The other young man searched his face as if looking for something, and after a moment Tyson stopped biting his lip and visibly relaxed with a soft smile. "Well, I went for first year with them and took a few courses I thought I'd like and everything, but…" He trailed off, starting to walk again.

Kai followed suit and didn't say anything, waiting for the explanation patiently.

"I dunno… it just seemed like there was something _missing_. I couldn't imagine myself doing anything like what they were teaching me for the rest of my life. It didn't feel like… like I belonged there."

Kai's eyes widened slightly. He was shocked to hear his own feelings of uncertainty about what he was supposed to do echoed back to him from Tyson's lips, in a way he understood perfectly.

"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing something, it's gotta be something I love… you know?" Tyson finished, looking at Kai meaningfully.

Yes, that he did know. "You mean Beyblade." Kai stated, sure of what Tyson was talking about.

Tyson smiled widely and his eyebrows shot past his hairline before he reined his expression in and speared Kai a teasing look. "Almost."

Kai raised an eyebrow imperceptibly at that. '_Not Beyblade?...What could he possibly love more than that?_' Kai thought about his own answer to that question and found it so readily, his mind shied away from the implications of that. The dual-haired young man's lips quirked slightly. If there was one thing _he _loved more than Beyblading, it was beyblading against Tyson. Not that he would ever admit that to him, of course.

The two continued to walk along, passing a few small shops that were near the grocery. A bookstore came into view and some new issues of sports and beyblading magazines called out to Tyson from the display window, instantly catching his attention. "Hey!" Tyson smiled and caught Kai's shirt, earning a look from the dual-haired young man. "Let's look around in here for a sec!"

"Tyson…" Kai took in some of the heavier titles of novels and biographies also resting in the display and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you read?"

"Hah hah hah," Tyson said flatly, before he tugged at Kai again, successfully opening the door and getting them inside the store. "Come on, I _really_ need some new comics!"

Promptly releasing his captive, Tyson headed for a well known section of shelves which carried comics and magazines. Uninterested in actually getting anything for himself, the future president of Hiwatari Corps glanced over at a bin filled with value books on sale for five dollars or less.

'_What a waste of time…_' Kai sighed, absently picking up a paper-back with tacky cover art. Opening it to a random page, the dual-haired young man scanned the words until Tyson was finished choosing his comics. '_Their skin was slick with sweat as they moved together beautifully, in the age old dance. Moans rent the air like music as their love was in full bloom…._'

Kai tossed the book back into the bin feeling his cheeks burn even as he felt sick from the complete cheesiness of the obviously cheap erotica. '_No wonder it was in the value bin…_'

"Hey Kai, I got my stuff, they had 3 new volumes in can you believe it?" Tyson cheered happily, appearing by Kai's side with an arm full of books. "He what's this?" Tyson noticed the abused book poorly stacked in the bin. "Did you want this book, Kai?"

"_No!_" Kai said firmly, looking away. "Put it back and let's go already, Tyson." He finished a bit hastily, and Tyson raised an eyebrow, noticing Kai's suspicious behavior. The obliviously hat-wearing youth flipped way into the book and read aloud.

"They tumbled together, rolling in their passion on the grass, their clothes thrown hapha-hahaoooh!" Tyson's laughed realizing just what he was reading. "Whoa what is _this_? I never expected you to be a closet trashy romance reader!" He wheezed, grinning at his scowling companion who was faintly blushing.

"_Whatever_…" Kai ground out, turning on his heel and stalking for the door. "I'll wait _outside_." Kai said sternly over his shoulder, however the faint blush on his cheeks was still apparent. "Make it fast."

"Aye aye!" Tyson saluted with the book and grinned to himself as he went to purchase his selections. '_He'll probably kill me before Thursday if I tease him too much… but I just can't stop myself. I'd rather have him **mad** at me, than ignore me the whole time._' Tyson thought to himself, accepting the plastic bag from the cashier with a smile. '_Besides, there's nothing cuter, when Kai blushes…_'

* * *

The two had made it to the grocery without much problem, and were surprised to find it a little bit more busy than expected. Tyson wheeled around the cart dropping various items into it as Kai trailed behind. He had never grocery shopped before.

While they were parked in the fruits and vegetables section, Tyson grabbed some of the food and couldn't resist it.

"Hey Kai! Look, guess who I am!"

Kai turned around to see Tyson on his knees on the floor, holding two white onions up to his forehead, symbolizing large frog-like glasses. "It's Kenny, can't you tell?" The pony-tailed youth laughed at his terrible impersonation.

Kai sighed and crossed his arms from where he stood next to their shopping cart. "Stop being ridiculous…"

"Now look, I'm Mariah…" Tyson's voice had transformed into a sexy sultry sound. Staring over at the shorter blader who was now holding fair-sized melons up to his chest, Kai's cheeks reddened against his will as Tyson pouted his lips and blew a kiss at him "Raaay…" Tyson joked.

Kai was un-amused. "Tyson… Put. Those. Down…"

"Oh fine." Tyson returned the produce, although he still looked around for another prop to impersonate someone with. Kai subtly picked up speed in walking through the aisles, forcing the baseball-capped youth to give up on his quest and return to grabbing food to buy.

* * *

A while later, miraculously they had managed to fill their shopping cart and purchase the groceries without much more of Tyson's teasing, and they split the load of bags for the walk back to the dojo. They continued in comfortable silence until Tyson piloted them to cut through the park to save some time.

While they were walking through it a strong breeze picked up sending sand and dust into the air. The two former Bladebreakers shut their eyes reflexively until it stopped, Kai's billowing scarf brushing Tyson's arms.

"Who let out the tornado!" Tyson wondered, bringing an arm up the shield his face.

"Come on." Kai ordered, and they quickly made their way past the playground to a bench shaded from the wind and hot noon sun.

"Phew…hold on a sec, okay Kai?" Tyson asked as he set his grocery bags on the ground and sat down on the bench, fixing his hat. Kai set down his bags as well, but remained standing, crossing his arms as he waited for Tyson to get up again.

"Ow…owowow…" Some of the grit had gotten into Tyson's eyes, and he rubbed at them managing to relieve them, though there was some particle still persistently aggravating his right eye. It watered up and Tyson grimaced. "Man…"

Kai noticed Tyson's obsessive blinking. "…What's wrong?"

The midnight blue haired youth looked up at Kai, tears streaming down from his eye, rolling down his tanned cheek. "What's it look like? I've got something in my eye! Grrrgrgh come _out!_" Tyson rubbed at the eye vigorously.

"Let me see…" Kai squint his eyes slightly in annoyance. Tyson heaved an exasperated sigh and stood up.

"Which one is it?" Kai asked, and without warning took Tyson's face in his hands gently drawing him closer to his face.

"….." Tyson was speechless for a moment at the unexpected closeness. He swallowed, Kai's hands on his cheeks holding him in place. "Um…hah…it's…the right one." Tyson blinked madly again, trying to will away the uncomfortable feeling he was suddenly caught in. He saw Kai frown briefly, and he slowly flushed involuntarily as Kai moved closer, his mouth parted. '_Those are…nice lips…_' Tyson thought dumbly, his eyes wide and frozen in place.

Kai blew at Tyson's eye harshly.

"OW! KAI! What are you trying to do!" Tyson griped, breaking away from the dual-haired youth's grasp, his hand clamped to his eye in protection.

Kai gave the baseball-capped blader a half-smile. "Did I get it?"

Tyson had stopped glaring and was staring at his mouth but didn't appear to have heard his question.

"Tyson." Kai repeated.

"Huh?" Tyson's eyes immediately snapped up to meet Kai's gaze. A faint tinge of pink covered the shorter youth's cheeks before he shook it off. Tyson blinked experimentally. "Hey…yeah… it's gone!" He said in relief.

"Whatever… next time let your eyelashes do the job." Kai picked up his set of bags.

Tyson grinned at that, grabbing his own bags. "Not everybody's got superstar eyes like yours."

Kai took in Tyson's warm brown eyes. '_I'm not sure about that…_' He thought. "Come on, unless you _want_ your tub of ice-cream to melt."

That set Tyson into high-gear and they made it back to the dojo in record time. When they got in, they set the grocery bags down in the kitchen where Tyson put the food away expertly. A bit tired from the outing, Tyson sprawled down on couch in the living room and grabbed up a comic to read, while Kai decided to go and take a shower.

A while later, Kai had dressed and ventured back into the living room. He had debated on taking out some work from his briefcase to look over, but instead had shoved the leather-bound carrier underneath the bed in disgust.

Kai looked down at the couch where Tyson had disappeared from and sat down. Eyeing the receipts stacked neatly next to the also neat stack of comics, Kai picked them up. He would have to take care of a part of the cost of groceries anyway.

Going down through the receipts, Kai looked at the one from the bookstore as well. '_Rose-Tinted Lips of Spring…?_' That title did not belong on there. Had Tyson been billed extra?

"And then he lay his lover down on the bed, planting wet kisses aaaall over that porcelain skin…-" Tyson's amused voice floated to Kai's ears, which promptly turned red. The dual-haired young man slowly twisted around to see the former world champion leaning against the wall in a posture not unlike his own from years before, with the purloined romance novel open in his hands.

A grimace covered Kai's face. "You just live to take risks don't you, Tyson."

The midnight blue haired blader grinned and raised the book to his eyes. "Legs intertwined and the honey of passion dripped-"

Kai shot Tyson a dirty look.

"Okay, okay, I've had my fun; you can have the book Kai." Tyson waved his hands and offered the paperback to the taller youth.

Kai glared at Tyson, but stood up anyway and reached to take it so he could throw the worthless novel in the trash. Just when his hand was going to close over it, Tyson yanked it away.

"Changed my mind!" Tyson laughed and dashed away for his room.

"Why you…" Kai gritted under his breath and chased after the sprightly youth, seeing him going to hide in Kai's room.

Tyson pushed at the door but Kai caught it before it closed, overpowering the other young man and swiftly trapping him against the guestroom wall. The both breathed harder than normal and their gazes locked.

"Did you really think you'd get away from me?" Kai asked lowly.

Tyson blushed slightly and looked off to the side breaking their stare. Something blue on the dresser caught his eye. "Hey, you brought Dranzer!"

Kai followed Tyson's gaze. "Of course…" He answered.

The first MS version of Dranzer had completely shattered after his fight against Brooklyn, but after things had settled down and Bay City was being rebuilt, Kenny had rebuilt Dranzer and updated it too. Tyson and Kai had also gotten to beybattle each other at the park, which both of them had been waiting for a chance to do. They had often sought each other out to beybattle after Max and Ray had returned to their new respective teams. Kai had had the most fun in those times…but it had gradually fallen away.

'_When did I start choosing meetings with Hiwatari Corps over meetings with Tyson?_' The older blader wondered, not just a little disturbed at how he ignored what he'd most enjoyed for something he hated.

Tyson and Kai looked at each other in anticipation. "Do you wanna have a beybattle?" The world champ questioned eagerly.

Kai frowned slightly, although the other blader could tell he was genuinely pleased. "You just made your first mistake, Tyson." He picked up the small blue Dranzer MS blade from the dresser. "You'll lose for sure."

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Tyson shot back grinning. He reached into his red jacket pocket and stretched his arm out, displaying his own Dragoon Ultimate MS proudly in the palm of his hand.

"Enough talking, hotshot." Kai smirked.

"You admit it, I'm hot!" Tyson joked easily, making a fist around his beyblade.

"Not in this lifetime." Kai shot back just as easily, an amused smirk painted on his face along with the blue triangles making him look desperately familiar to the face in Tyson's treasured memories of years before.

Just as Tyson was about to growl a comeback, his stomach growled before he got a chance to. "Um hah hah, how about lunch before I beat you?"

"I should have known…" Kai rolled his eyes is exasperation almost imperceptibly. "…It'll be your last meal."

"My last…KAI, can't you let me have the last word!" Tyson practically whined.

Kai pocketed his Dranzer beyblade and smiled faintly at him. "No."

* * *

From the very first round when they had shouted 'Dragoon!' and 'Dranzer!' respectively, they had become enraptured in the game. 'Just one more time!' had turned into 'Let's go until we can't anymore!' The large _previously_ well-kept yard was testament to that…

It had all faded away to just the two of them, and even after the long separation of their beyblades they still found they could read each other's moves. More than one game they had tied, only to flawlessly pick up their blades and launch them again for the next battle.

Hours later, with roughed up clothes, hair, near exhaustion, and after a quick dinner, the sky was dark and the two former Bladebreakers had finally called it a day.

"Goodnight Kai." Tyson smiled, having caught the older blader before he had entered the guestroom he was staying in.

Kai looked at him for a long moment before he smiled. "Yeah…Goodnight, Tyson."

When Kai's door slid shut, Tyson's heart beat fast for an entirely different reason than all the intense beyblading.

Lying in his bed, Tyson stared up at the ceiling, only now the strange feelings that had been surfacing within him all day wouldn't leave him alone, and he couldn't sleep without thinking about them. He… _felt_… something with Kai around, and it'd only gotten worse after beybattling him again for the first time in years… It hadn't been the first time he'd felt it either, but he'd either never had the time to really wonder about it, or the reason to. But now…

His day with Kai flashed through his mind and Tyson recalled the goodnight smile the dual-haired blader had given him.

'_Beyblade__ and romance don't mix!_' Tyson had once declared haughtily, a long time ago, when the only thing on his mind was the game. But now… but now… now he couldn't help but take it back… because…

Because when he was beyblading against Kai, he was so in love with that feeling…

As soon as the thought had entered his mind, the pony-tailed youth slapped a hand to his forehead and threaded it into midnight blue bangs in frustration. '_Arghh__, Tyson don't be so **stupid**. Romance and **Kai** mix even less…like oil and water!_'

Funny, that's how Hilary had described him and Kai once… so then why did it feel like the exact opposite? Maybe at first it had been like that but…

Tyson remembered the events of the BEGA tournament and the world championships from three years ago. They had rekindled a bond between them that had been tentatively forming ever since their first world championships together. There were times when he and Kai had only had to look at each other and he would understand everything the other was thinking, and feeling…

The other hand joined the first in gripping at his hair, exasperated at himself for continuing to think about it. '_Don't forget why he's here, it's just some time between friends!_' And then after the week was up, he'd go back to work and Tyson would have to wait how many more years to see him again? Would it be ten? Twenty? …_Never? _Something tugged at Tyson's heart at those possibilities but he roughly swallowed it down. He didn't need these troublesome feelings to get in the way of this time they had together.

Distantly, he wished for the good old days when he could pretend it didn't matter so much and he wouldn't miss Kai. But at the same time… Now that Kai was here with him, he couldn't fool himself into believing that all he felt was friendship for the other man.

Not when Kai did things, like how he had held his face so gently earlier…and how he'd smiled… Tyson's face flushed with colour and he angrily pulled the covers over his head, determined to fall asleep, even as the thoughts continued to run through his mind. '_We're…just friends…_'

* * *

End Part 2 of 7

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
